Uh oh
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Emma is your normal college student... Until one day she gets a crush on her PE teacher. Will it get serious or will it break? KaixOC


Emma gets a big crush on their PE teacher, second year at college and she really doesn't know what to do about it. He is 10 years older than her, and yet he likes her too. What will they do?

Emma went to her dorm to rest… If she just could! Her little brother, who goes first year at college, was on a sugar high at dorm next to hers, so no resting. She then went down to the sea.

'Wow, long day today! I can't believe Yugi ate so much sugar this morning!' She thought

Then she saw a man jogging by. His bangs were grey/blue and his back hair was midnight blue. He looked back at her. She had dreadlocks in different colours and looked like a rocker, but she had a natural beauty of a face. But he just jogged by.

'Wow! He was so beautiful!' She thought

Next morning…

"Emma!" Yelled a younger voice from outside

Emma woke up with her arm on her forehead, lying on her back. She then went into the shower. She stripped of her night gown and went into the shower.

'Starting in PE!' She thought and washed her hair.

After she was done, she put on tight, black jeans, a black tank top that reached to the belly button and her ankle boots, plus her make-up. She went to the PE, to just tell she didn't want to be with. But there she saw the teacher.

'OMG! It's him!' She thought as she covered her face with her hand.

All the blondes and brunettes stood around him. Green and blue eyes glimmering.

'And why are they drooling over him? He's the teacher!' She actually wanted to yell it out, but really didn't want to. 'I want to take a cigg!'

She desired to smoke a cigarette. Then he came up to her.

"Hey! I'm Kai Hiwatari, your new PE teacher and why aren't you dressed?" He asked

"I don't wanna be with!" She said straight out

"You know that exercise is good for you!" He said, oddly like he had had her for years

"Uhm, yeah, I'm not 2 years old!" She said

"Watch out, Lofgren!" A guy yelled, who had been pushed against her

She took a back flip, which surprised the teacher.

"She doesn't need exercise when she can do back flips and forward flips!" Another guy said

"Miss Lofgren, can you stand on your hands?" He then asked

"You want me to walk too?" She asked

"If you can!" He said

And she did so. The guys had bet like 100 bucks that she would, and that she wouldn't. She walked around in 10 minutes.

"Happy, Mr Higlatari or whatever your name is!" She said and left

"That's an interesting girl!" He said

At chemistry…

"Hey, girl! Heard you actually overdid the new teacher this morning!" Her best friend Ray said

"Yeah! He got mad over that I didn't want to be with on the PE!" She said as she sat next to him

"Class, quiet down!" The teacher, Ms Kiano, yelled

Old hag actually…

"Thank you! Today we're going to use chemicals, so be careful!" She said. "I'll deal you up in groups okay? Ray and Martina, you can be with Emma!"

"Thank God, she picked my friends!" Emma said

"You're welcome, Ms Lofgren!" She said and babbled on

'Wow! She can babble!' Emma thought and put her chin in her hand palm

Then the headmaster stood at the door opening, with the PE teacher.

"Miss Lofgren!" The headmaster said, but Emma didn't react. "Miss Lofgren! Mr Hiwatari wants to speak to you!"

"Fine!" She said and left with him

They went into Kai's office and Emma sat in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked

"About your skills! Why don't you want to be with, when you're an excellent athletic?" He asked

"Because, I actually hate PE!" She told him

"And why is that?" He asked

"Uhm because I've done everything and it gets kinda boring after a while!" She answered him

He stood up and sat right in front of her.

"You should exercise more, you know!" He said and looked her straight in the eyes

"Mark my words. I. Don't. Want. To!" She said

"Ms Lofgren, why did you get PE then?" He asked

"I don't know!" She said

"What do you think about me?" He asked

She looked shocked at him.

"Uhm… You… Uhh… Okay, you're fucking gorgeous okay!" She said

He looked shocked at her.

"Well, then you are almost like the other girls!" He said

Then she shot death glares at him.

"No, because they think they can have you, and I don't!" Emma said

He came closer to her and put his hands over hers, which made her blush.

"Why do you think that?" He asked

She looked at him with wide eyes and had a ting of crimson on her cheeks.

"You're cute when you're blushing!" He said and came closer

Their lips were inches apart, until the principal came in. Then Kai stood up.

"She has good grades in everything else, right, Mr Principal?" Kai asked

"Yes, Mr Hiwatari, did you want to talk to Ms Lofgren longer?" He asked

"Uhm, yes, I did want to talk to her longer!" Kai said

"Okay, I'll leave you two then!" He said and left.

Kai locked the door, and Emma, well she just sat there, totally shocked.

"What is it?" He asked

"You… You were trying to kiss me!" She said

"Yes, I did!" He said and went to go to his chair behind his table, but a hand caught his wrist.

"Finish what you started!" She said

He did as she ordered and kissed her deeply and passionately. He was just lucky he had locked the door. They had to brake away.

"You know, we're doing something illegal, right?" She asked

"Yes, I know!" He said. "But I don't care!"

"You know, I gotta go! I have chemistry with Ms Kiano right now!" She said and locked up the door and left

She went to the chemistry room.

"Did Mr Hiwatari get what he wanted?" Ms Kiano asked

"Yes, he did… I guess!" Emma said

After chemistry, Emma went to the PE to talk to Kai about what happened.

"Excuse me, Mr Hiwatari, but I need to talk to you!" She said

"Of course, Ms Lofgren!" He said and they went into a room

She sat down.

"We have to tell the principal what we did!" She said

"Why? Didn't you like it? You wanted me to finish it!" He said and sat next to her

"Well, I AM very attracted to you, but we can't become an item!" She said

Then he started to nuzzle in her neck.

"And why is that?" He asked

"Because, I am going to this school and you're a teacher!" She said, but couldn't help to like what he did

Then he kissed her again. She really liked it though.

"So, what is going to happen between us?" He then asked

"Uhm, I don't know!" She said

He touched her skin, softly.

"You have very soft skin and a very beautiful face!" He said as he also touched her face

"Uhm, thank you… I guess!" She said

He kissed her again, but this time he also kissed her neck. She then took up his head.

"We have to go! You have a lesson and I have lunch!" She said

"Okay! Well, do you want to get together after school?" He asked

"Uhm… Sure, why not!" She said and they left

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤


End file.
